


Ocean

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has limitless potential, if only you would try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

It has limitless potential, if only you would try it. It separates people by mere meters, or thousands of miles. Yet at the same time, it brings them together. It's so full of life, yet so full of death.   
  
The things living in it gives such great brainpower, but in itself, dehydrates a man. It may have been the very thing that caused us to become the genius we are today, yet it may be the very thing that could wipe us off the face of the earth in the future.   
  
Life and death, riches and rags, safety and danger, beauty and terror, all dance beneath it's never ceasing waves.  
  
It's a living, twisting, breathing creature. It can make you a famous millionaire, or It can make you a dead pauper. It's more amazing that anything, vicious and cruel, yet so exceedingly fragile. It is the ocean.


End file.
